


That Was Awesome

by Probably_Spiderman



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Spiderman/pseuds/Probably_Spiderman
Summary: Peter had never felt totally ready to have sex, and Wade understood that. When Peter was finally ready to go all the way, it was better than either of them could have ever imagined.





	That Was Awesome

Peter wasn't ashamed of being a virgin at first, but by the time he reached 22, he was just a little bit embarrassed at having never gone to third base. He and Wade had been dating for a couple months, and he was starting to feel bad for always rejecting Wade when he wanted to have sex. So, it was decided. He was going to have sex, for the first time, on that very night. 

Wade arrived home around five o'clock, and it seemed like an ordinary afternoon for him. It was a Friday, so Peter would have just arrived home from work, and maybe if Wade was lucky Peter would have baked cookies or something, because Peter made the best cookies in the universe and Wade might have had a small addiction. He supposed what he got though was better than cookies, because he was greeted by an adorable Peter Parker who was obviously eager to be close to Wade. 

"Hey babe," Peter said as he slowly rolled up Wade's mask and leaned in for a kiss. Wade smirked and kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's small waist.

"Hey Petey-Pie, what's up?" 

Peter merely smirked with a dismissive shrug and pulled off the mask all the way. He returned to his previous mission of kissing Wade, soft and slow, but with a hint of seductive intentions. Wade was a little surprised when Peter moved and began kissing down his jaw, to his neck then stopping by his ear. 

"Wade?" He asked in a low whisper, gently kissing the older man's sweet spot right on his neck. 

"Yes baby?" Wade asked, noticing the growing problem in his nether regions. 

"I think... If you're up for it, I'm ready to go all the way." Peter whispered seductively, moving to look into Wade's lust blown eyes. 

"Oh fuck, yes, of course I'm up for that- Wait. Are you sure you're up for that?" Wade asked, attempting to hide his growing excitement. 

"Yeah, I mean, It's gonna be my first time, but I'm ready. I want this." Peter reassured him. He spoke confidently, but he was a little nervous.

Wade grinned and held Peter tight, no longer attempting to hide his arousal. Peter seemed to have given up on that as well, as his thin sweatpants were leaving nothing up to the imagination. 

"Well in that case, top or bottom?" Wade asked between slow kisses as they gently grinded against each other. 

"What does that mean?" 

"What? You don't know- really? Haven't you like, watched porn or anything?" Wade asked incredulously. 

"Well, yeah, I just, don't know those terms." Peter was an embarrassed mess, scolding himself for not learning this stuff on his own. 

"Okay, now I totally see you as a bottom, but a top puts it in, and a bottom takes it in." 

"What?"

"Oh my god." Wade chuckled, "Do you want my dick in you, or do you want your dick in me?" 

"Oh-" Peter turned bright red, "I uh, I think I'm a bottom." 

"Yeah, I figured. Okay hun, you're sure about this?" Wade asked, looking into Peter's eyes. 

Peter nodded assuredly, "Yes, I'm sure." 

"Well, in that case," Wade trailed off, his voice having dropped dramatically. "Let's take this to the bedroom." 

Peter found himself being gripped by the ass by Wade's large hands and hoisted up, he kissed and nipped at his lovers neck as he was carried to the bedroom. Once he was set on the bed, Wade immediately climbed over him and lowered himself down. He kissed Peter, rough but slow, hands wandering and hips pressing together. Clothes fell away one by one until both men were naked and dripping with arousal. 

Wade tentatively reached down and gave Peter's cock a tug, to which Peter responded with a surprised moan of pleasure. 

Wade sat up, taking a moment to revel in Peter's beauty. The smaller man was red in the face and chest, breathing heavily with lust blown eyes and the hottest sex hair Wade had ever seen. 

"You're so pretty." Wade smirked as he reached to get lube from his desk drawer. "I'm going to absolutely wreck you." 

Peter's cock twitched with arousal at those words, but he dared not touch himself. He wanted nothing more than to touch Wade, buthe knew he'd have to wait. 

Wade's thumb pressed against Peter's swollen lips, gently pulling the lower lip down and dipping his thumb into the smaller man's mouth. 

"So pretty, so good for daddy." Me muttered in a raspy voice, which only served to get Peter even more turned on. 

"Ooh, you like that? Huh baby boy? Do you want to call me daddy?" 

Peter nodded meekly, desperately wanting to be touched. 

"Use your words." Wade commanded with a smirk.

"Yes," Peter whispered. "Yes, daddy." 

Wade groaned, lowering himself to kiss his lover once more. The kiss quickly became more rough and needy, they both knew they wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. Soon Peter's hand was stroking Wade's cock, while Wade's hand was occupied with getting lube on his fingers. 

"Okay baby, are you ready?" Wade had pulled back from Peter slightly so as to push his legs up, exposing his ass. Peter nodded, but Wade stopped and gave him a look of expectancy. 

"Yes daddy."

"Good boy," Wade slowly pushed one finger into Peter's opening, slow and careful, constantly watching to make sure he was okay. 

Peter was taking it like a professional, which caused Wade to wonder if he hadn't done this to himself before. Soon there were three fingers in him, and he was ready for something more. 

"Are you ready baby?" Wade asked, slowly pulling out his fingers. Peter nodded, and Wade was completely ready to take that as an acceptable answer because he couldn't wait any longer. He slowly pushed his length into Peter, groaning in pleasure. 

"Ohhh, so tight, so good for me baby boy." He whispered once he was all the way in, and slowly began moving in and out. Peter was fairly quiet save for the occasional whimper or soft moan. Wade figured he was just quiet during sex, until he found Peter's sweet spot. 

Peter pushed himself down onto Wade and scratched the man's back with a loud and unashamed moan. Wade grinned and pounded that spot again and again until Peter was a moaning and muttering mess. 

"Oh fuck- AH! Yes- mmph- yes daddy! Feels so good..." Peter muttered among other delusioned pleasurable nonsense. He was on cloud nine, as was Wade. 

It wasn't long until they were both close to finishing, Wade's thrusts became harder and more random, while Peter pushed himself down onto his lovers cock.

"DADDY!" Peter came with a shout as Wade tugged his cock, arching his back and leaving scratches down Wade's. 

Wade groaned as he came inside Peter, pushing himself as far into him as he possibly could. 

Still sensitive and shaking from aftershocks, they separated themselves and laid down, sweating and breathing heavily. 

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, while Wade took the opportunity to just look at Peter. He was so pretty, glistening with sweat, countless hickeys forming from his neck down to his chest. He opened his eyes and turned to face Wade, a dumb grin tugging at his lips. 

"That was awesome."


End file.
